Mad World
by Treytrey12
Summary: Once A Cheater Alway A Cheater... But who Is doing the cheating? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So It Begins

I'm a normal teenage guy; well at least I like to think that I am. My name is Jake, Jacob Black. I hang out with my best friends Leah and Emily we have fun, like normal teenagers do. We go to parties, go to the movies, hang out and each other's houses you know normal things. The only thing is that none of us have a certain person to call ours, in my case a girlfriend. It's not that I can not get one (actually my friends call me a man hoe considering all the girls I dated) it is just that I have been hurt before you know, and really do not want to be again. Leah, she can have a bit of an attitude problem from time to time she gets pissed at all the wrong things at all the wrong times. It's like she is PMS-ing all the damn time it can get a little over whelming at some points but I can take it. Some say that is why she does not have a boyfriend we tease her about it but she always says, "I don't need a man to complete me" the normal lonely women saying. Emily on the other hand over thinks everything she tries to analysis every little detail and tries to find loopholes around her feelings but Leah and I can see right through her we read her like an open book. We have troubles like normal teenagers but that does not slow us down; we live every moment to its full uses.

"Omg Jake did you hear that the fall fair is having a talent show this weekend? You should totally try and do it." Leah said proudly she has been trying to make me sing at one of those things since school has started. I don't see why as far as I know I have never sang in front of them. Which is making me think have I been singing in front of them? I might have actually got caught up in a song a just let some slip.

"C'mon Jake you should I mean this would awesome for you, hey you might even get a little hottie out of it, girls love guys who can sing. " Emily said lifting her eyes brows and rubbing her shoulder up against mine. Emily kind sort of lived her life through me our sophomore year. I would always call her and tell her about my sex life and all the stories and that were amazing by the way. She seemed to be fine with it until she got laid herself. Edward Cullen the so called love of her life the went on for a while until Emily thought that she was pregnant and when Edward found out about they he split, just like a Cullen.

"Really guys, you both know how I am when it comes to being on stages" I said with a reassuring face. I have had stage fright since my eighth grade graduation, when I had to make a speech in front of the entire class. I was doing fine until I looked up and into the crowd of students and parents with all on me. One look is all it took and I was out like a light. Next thing I knew I was in an olive garden restaurant with my head on the tables deep breathing.

"Dude you are really going to have to get over that, college is right around the corner and do you think that they are going to care if you can't talk in front of crowds, nope, that is just going to be a fat ass "F" on you report card" Leah threw in. Leah was always trying to give others advice, but in the process she kind of hurts peoples feelings. She is a little bit like a mother that I never wanted. She always tells us that we would not survive in the really world because we are too soft. Trust me when I say I really want to sucker punch her in the mouth when she talks/gives us advice.

"Thanks, thanks a lot Leah. You know why don't you try and go for it you can sing way better then I can and besides you better on stage then I am and won't barf as soon and your foot hits the stage " I said trying to get off the topic of me. Leah was in the speech club since freshman year, and also had drama as a class now she was a walking/talking actress.

"Thanks but no thanks I don't really need the attention right now I'd rather stay just like I am. " Leah said looking down at her feet and biting the inside of her jaw like she was ashamed to look at us.

"Are you-" Emily started.

"Hey guys what's up" A sweet and soft voice came from in front of us. I was Bella Swan, she was so beautiful. She had long brown hair, beautiful brown hair, she was wearing a forks high school pull over hoodie, and really nice jeans that hugged every single curve of her lower body. To be honest it made little Jake wake up and come to say hello. I did my best to hide it with the books in my hand I wasn't sure if it was working or not but I guess it was because no one was saying anything, that or they were really not trying to embarrass me in the hallway.

"Oh hey Bella what's going on?" Emily answered. Emily knew just about everyone that walked these hallways. She was like the walking Facebook or something.

"Are you guys going to the fall fair this weekend?" Bella asked looking almost hopeful.

"Yes Leah and I are suppose to help set up my father is doing to dunk tank this year so yeah" Emily said.

"What about you Jacob, are you going" Bella asked.

"Well I, I don't-" I said stuttering over my words a little.

"YES, he is going, as a matter of fact he will be singing in the talent show this weekend end" Emily stated throwing her arm over my shoulder and grinning. My head snapped over to her.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered

"Cool, I guess I'll see you there" Bella said looking me dead in the face.

"Y-yup sure will," I said stuttering like a stupid fool.

"Well since your going, I was wondering if you would like to go with me, as-as a date? " Bella said looking down at her feet and playing with her nails, looking extremely nervous.

"Um sure Bella I'd love to go with you to the fall fair, as a date." I said laughing like a drunken monkey once I repeated what she said.

"Cool, pick me up and 4, we could even go to Seth's bon fire afterwards if that's cool?" she said looking hopeful as if she wouldn't want the night to end to early.

"Yeah that would be awesome," I said not stopping smiling. I couldn't help it I was really getting ready to be on a date with the hottest girl in the school. The best part was she was a senior and I was only a junior, if that doesn't get a mans confidence up then I don't know what really would.

"Cool!" she said smiling her pretty smile.

"Great!" I said staring

"Good" she said

"Amazing" I said

"OKAY, so we really need to be getting to class isn't that right Leah?" Emily hinted towards Leah that it was time for us to go.

"No class doesn't start for a another ten minutes," Leah said not getting the point.

"LEAH lets go!" Emily said in her demanding voice, the whole time they were going back and forth Bella and I could not stop staring and smiling at each other.

"Oh-OH okay, right, so he'll call you okay Bella." Emily said steering me towards my class.

The entire day I couldn't think of anything but the fact that come Saturday I will be in the car with the most beautiful girl I have every lied eyes on. I mean that was going to me the most amazing night ever. To bad it was only Wednesday I got a long time to go. Seeing her in the hallway between periods made my heart jump every time. She would always through me a slight smile and I throw one back. Then came 6th period, which is a class that Bella and I had together, and we sat right next to each other I took this as a time to get the details about Saturday. So I whipped out my phone and started to text her,

Jake: So I totally can't wait until Saturday, its going to be awesome"

Bella: Yeah I really can't I already have what I'm going to wear in mind and everything"

Jake: Wow really I think that I'm going to go shopping for a new outfit. Just for you"

Bella: Wow your going to buy a new outfit just for me, you must really like me."

Jake: Of course I do"

Bella: What do you like about me?"

Jake: Really what's not to like you have the most beautiful eyes, I'm a total sucker for brown eyes ask anyone."

Bella: Oh really. So what happens when I bat my eyes like this?" *Look up*;)

I looked up and she started batting her eyes and I just melted, she made me feel like a Popsicle on a hot summer day.

Jake: Well that just made me melt.

Bella: hmm really, so if I do that I can get whatever I want huh?"

Jake: I wouldn't say that."

Bella: Then what would you say?

Jake: you'd defiantly get me...

Bella: Really now. ;)

Jake: Oh yeah." P

Bella: I might have to test that out some time soon."

Jake: Can't Wait;)

"Am I boring you two, Mr. Black, MS. Swan" Asked Mr. Verde, Ah Mr. Verde Our English teacher is a tall man we a crew cut and huge bags under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in days. He is also my baseball couch. He wore his forks baseball couch t-shirt everyday of the week even on the dress down day for the teachers. I guess we can say the he was really into his job.

"No, coach Verde your fine" I said not thinking, the class laughed and Mr. Verde's Face went from pale white to candy apple red within 20 seconds.

"Really Mr. Black, since you want to be funny in class how about 30 laps during practice after school today, still think its funny?" He asked with a very angry look on his face.

"No sir, I don't," I said looking down at my Romeo and Juliet book

"Ms. Swan, Phone away, both of you, or next time you can read them out loud to the class" He said turning on his heals and walked away.

Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. I thought to myself this was going to be the most awesome time of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lets Get Out Of Here

Bella's POV

Man I still can't believe that he actually said that he would go on a date with me. Jacob Black and I on a date I loved saying that it sounded so unreal. I never thought that he would actually say yes. I mean a random chick walking up to him and asking him on a date. I don't know but that sounds a little weird almost like I was stalking him a little. I guess that he did have a thing for me considering the fact that he said yes.

Saturday came very fast, the day of the fall fair. I woke up that morning and went to the bathroom as usual, but this time i decided to look in the mirror to see what I had to work with to get ready for my date with Jake. And there it was a girls worst nightmare. It was huge it was a fucking volcano sit there staring me dead in the face.

"Ahhh" I screamed. A pimple really, I normally had soft and smooth skin. i can't believe this happening to me. Not today of all days, I had to look absolutely amazing for Jake today.

"Bella, are you okay in there I heard screaming" My dad charlie call from behind my closed door. I loved my dad but sometimes he just doesn't click to things like normal dads do. I mean if you heard screaming wouldn't make sense to come bursting through the door to see whats wrong with your daughter?

"Yes dad I'm fine." I said putting my hand over my forehead, and running around the bathroom trying to figure somthing out, something to do with the growth that way runing my life on my forehead.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a considered voice still yet to come busting through that big solid door.

"Yes dad i'm sure, Thank you" I replied.

"Okay, when you get done in there breakfast is on the table." He yelled through the crack of my door. I could tell because his voice was coming from that one little area.

"okay dad thanks" I yelled back.

Ugh 'what to do, what to do' I asked myself pacing the bathroom floor. This was a disaster, how was I going to hide this huge ass zit from Jake? I ran to my room and slammed my door shut right be hind me, I ran to my dresser and was throwing everything around the room trying to find just one thing that would help me through this situation.

Finally after completely tearing my room apart, I found a skull cap with pink and white skulls on it, I forgot all about this thin, it covered my for head completely. Luckily it matched exactly what I was planning on where today. A white under shirt and a black almost see through over shirt white some very black jeans that hugged my thighs perfectly, I knew that this would turn Jake on. I took the skull cap off and throw it towards the clothes that I had chosen and laid on my bed. But of Coruse me being me I missed the entire bed and it laid on the window seal that I had left open. Thank god that it didn't go completely out the window, That would have been a complete tragdy.

I looked at the time and i realized that I had a lot to do before Jake was here to get me. I had to have breakfast with Charile, then I have to run to the to the salon to get my pedicure and manicure, then my friend Alice was coming over to help me with my make up. It takes a lot being a girl trying to get ready for her first date.

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I instantly stripped and jumped into the water. I shudder when the water hit my body, it was still a little cold. The water began to warm and my body adjusted and I started to wash my body starting at the top making my way down. I use my favorite body wash it smelled like strawberries, apparently it was Jake's favorite scent to. I remember coming into class and he was already sitting there he looked up at me and I just shuddered. I walked past him and i heard him inhale deep. "Is that a new perfume?" he asked I was just happy he noticed, I mean I kind of did change body washes to see if he would notice. "Perfume? No I got a new body wash through, why do u like it?" i asked walking past him again, he closed his eyes and inhaled again. "Yeah, I love it".

My day dream was interrupted by a loud bang on the door. I hate when that happens it like when you have the most amazing dream and as soon as it get to the good parts and someone is about to get it in you wake up. I blow a loud and heavy breath out, and tried to calm myself before so I wouldn't sound so rude when I answered the loud ass bang.

"Yeah!" I yelled but just loud enough for whom ever it was could hear me.

"Bella come on out it's Alice we gotta go." She yelled at me so impatenctly. Alice was my best friend forever she was always there for me. Since we were in preschool we were always together diva's in diapers we called ourselevs. She is so impatiant she never waited for anything.

"Okay alice just go wait in my room ill be in there in a second." I yelled still washing my body. Alice would be waiting for a while because she know that my showers had to at least be a hour or else I start itching and scratching, then everything just gets thrown off. I continued to wash my body at the least three more time before actually getting out of the shower. Getting out of the shower is always a process for me, I guess wet floors don't really help the uncoordinated. I wrapped the towel around my body and made my way towards my room. I guess the good thing about being an only child is that there are no pest little brothers to interupt the sexy walk towards your room.

I enterd my room and of course alice being alice was laying across my bed with her legs in the air spread. "OH JAKE TAKE ME NOW" She yelled loudly teasing me. "OH YEAH, GIVE IT TO ME JAKE. YES YES YES YES" She screamed.

"Oh my god alice shut up before my dad comes up here" I said throwing the pillow at her head.

"Oh come, bells you know you want him all up in you" She said humping the bed.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. I knew she wasn't buying it, I mean i was kind of telling the truth. I just met the guy and we are going on a date tonight. I'm Not sure what is going to happen but I can tell you one thing if he does try and have sex with me I will not be objecting.

"I don't hear anyone denying the fact that they won't be having sex tonight." ALice said taughting me. "Could this be little miss virgin will be losing her V-Card tonight?"

"No, Maybe, I don't know. I don't even know if he is that into me." I said looking down at my feet. Maybe this was it the time I lose my virginity. What would make it amazing would be losing it to Jake he is such an awesome guy.

"Well I guess while your out having sex I'll be sitting at home having a horrible night." She said taking a deep breathe and picking at her nails.

"Aw does someone not have a date to the fall fair." She said in my sympathetic tone.

"Whatever it's no biggy I'll get over as soon as we go and get our hair done c'mon get dress we don't have all day" She replied.

I quickly got dressed and we made our way downstairs to the kitchen breakfast was waiting on the table when we got there. Two plates I guess Charlie new that Alice was coming over I mean she was always here so I guess I couldn't blame him. I pulled out my chair and sat down, Well at least tried, I missed the chair and fell dead on my ass Charlie and Alice laughed of course every time I got hurt due to the fact that I uncoordinated.

"Baby you really need to be more graceful it just us even more of a reason to laugh when you look like that wen you fall" Charlie said point out the fact that my clothes were twisted and my hair was a mess.

"Whatever, Alice lets go I don't wanna be late for my hair appointment" I said fixing my hair and clothes the best that I could.

"Aw don't be mad Bells, Learn to laugh at yours-yourself" Alice said choking on her words due to the laughter.

"Alice I learned to laugh at myself when I was Five, now its just getting to be ridiculous" I said fixing my shirt. "Now lets go."

"Okay, Bye Charlie." Alice said grabbing her purse off the couch as we walked out of the door.

"Bye girls have a good time" Charlie yelled as I slammed the door behind me.

We made our way towards Alice's car. Her Beautiful car it was a yellow camaro. Enough Said, I reached for the door handle to open it and i got a text from Jake. I knew it was Jake Because I have a speacil ringtone just for him, 'Catch Me' by demi Lovato. God I love that song. I opened my phone and sure enough it was Jake.

Jake: Hey I'm going to be 20 minutes late picking you up today

Bella: Y?

Jake: Dad need me to go to the store.

Bella: Okay I understand... C ya then ;*


End file.
